Sasuke The Cat Boy
by emaeraika
Summary: Peperangan antar klan telah membawa Sasuke Nekomata atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Sasuke Uchiha kepada gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura Haruno. Akankah Sasuke mampu membalaskan dendam klannya pada klan musuh? Atau justru hubungan pertemannya dengan Sakura menghalangi niat balas dendamnya? -SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. Prolog

Prolog

 ** _Halo semua! Apa kabar? aika harap baik!_**

 ** _Saya emaeraika *_**

 ** _Ini cerita pertamaku di Fanfiction v_**

 ** _aika harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini /_**

Sasuke The Cat Boy

by emaeraika

Main Cast :

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer : Semua char di fic ini adalah milik Masashi-sensei, dan saya hanya meminjam *peace*

Warning! : alur tak jelas, typo bertebaran, garing. Don't Like Don't Read, okay? No flame.

 ** _Enjoy! Happy Reading!_**

xoxoxoxox

Kegelapan yang sunyi telah hilang sejak si jago merah menyambar rumah-rumah dan pemukiman Klan Nekomata. Semua penduduk segera berlari berusaha menyelamatkan diri sendiri beserta keluarga mereka. Tak terkecuali keluarga Ketua Klan Nekomata, Fugaku Nekomata dan keluarga. Fugaku sedang menggandeng Itachi Nekomata, anak sulungnya. Di belakangnya, Mikoto mengikutinya sambil menggendong Sasuke Nekomata, anak bungsunya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat rumahnya yang telau dilahap api yang berkobar dengan kejam. Melahap segala memori yang telah dibangun oleh dirinya dan keluarganya di bangunan tua namun megah itu. Telinga kucing yang ada di kepalanya mengarah ke belakang, dan ekornya bergoyang-goyang gelisah.

Sasuke yang masih berusia 5 tahun tidak mengerti atas keadaan saat ini. Kenapa api itu menyerang keluarga dan klannya yang tidak bersalah? Apa api itu punya dendam? Tapi, kenapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

DUUAARR!!

xoxoxoxox

Syuuu...

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa Sasuke. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakannya dengan sinar mentari yang sangat cerah pada pagi hari ini. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

 _'Dimana ini?'_ , batin Sasuke. Ia tidak ingat pernah datang ke sini. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kebetulan sedang gatal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Matanya segera tertuju pada Pohon Sakura yang besar. Pohon itu dikelilingi bangku lingkaran yang terbuat dari marmer. Suasananya terlihat tenang. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran dan terbawa angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Sasuke tak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, ia tersadar. Di sana... ada seorang anak kecil perempuan.

Anak perempuan itu terlihat sedang menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ah, kontras sekali dengan keindahan Pohon Sakura itu. Sasuke pun menghampirinya. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa rambut anak perempuan itu senada dengan pohon di belakangnya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu anak perempuan itu sehingga anak itu segera mendongak karena terkejut. Anak itu menatap Sasuke dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

 _'Kawaii..."_ batin Sasuke. Kesadarannya seakan tersedot oleh paras anak perempuan itu. Namun, Sasuke segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" kalimat pertama meluncur bebas dari mulut Sasuke. Anak perempuan itu kembali menunduk.

"Hei--"

"Aku... jelek." jawab anak itu dengan lirih. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. Jelek? Baru saja Sasuke berpikir dia gadis yang kawaii. Tapi, anak itu segera menepis pikiran Sasuke dengan kalimat singkatnya.

"Kenapa kamu jelek?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena jidatku... lebar." jawaban yang keluar dari mulut anak itu semakin membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Bagiku... kamu cantik. Sangat cantik." ucap Sasuke, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ Sasuke.

Anak perempuan itu mendongak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

xoxoxoxox

"Tidak." ucap remaja laki-laki. Yaitu Sasuke Nekomata.

"Haaa? Aku masih sangat ingat! 9 tahun yang lalu kau bilang aku ini sangat cantik. Ingat! **Sangat CANTIK**!" seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun dengan surai yang senada dengan Bunga Sakura sedang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca bukunya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas.

"Lalu kenapa saat aku bertanya 'apakah aku cantik?' kau bilang jelek?!" tanya gadis merah muda itu.

"Hn? Siapa yang bilang jelek?" tanya Sasuke balik sambil melirik gadis itu sekilas, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"KAU!" jawab gadis itu dengan lantang. Mengganggu suasana kelas yang sepi. Di kelas itu, hanya ada kedua insan yang sedang berdebat tanpa tema yang jelas.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menatap tajam gadis itu. "Aku hanya bilang 'tidak', Sakura-sama." bantah Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya dan sindiran di akhir nama gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Sakura langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya kalau harus kalah berdebat.

"Tapi, itu sama saja dengan jelek kan?" tanya Sakura kembali. Sasuke kembali membaca bukunya tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Sakura.

"Hei, Sasuke Ne--eh, Uchiha!" bentak Sakura yang kesabarannya mulai hilang. Sasuke segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura saat mendengar Sakura yang nyaris saja memanggilnya dengan 'Nekomata'.

"Kau tidak bisa asal mengartikan setiap kalimat dengan mudahnya." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah yang jelas! Jangan pelit kata Sasuke-KUN!" Sakura bertolak pinggang sambil melotot saking kesalnya dengan sikap dingin Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku sudah berusaha bicara sebanyak mungkin padamu, Sakura," elak Sasuke. Sakura menganga tidak percaya. 'Berusaha bicara sebanyak mungkin'? Apa ia tidak salah dengar. Oke, ini terdengar lebay. Tapi, jika kalian ada di posisi Sakura, mungkin kalian akan bereaksi sama dengan Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha atau yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke adalah manusia terpelit yang pernah Sakura kenal. Mulai dari uang, barang, dan bahkan sampai kata!

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pasrah.

Akhirnya Sakura kembali duduk di depan Sasuke. Tempatnya yang semula, sebelum ia berceloteh ria di sebelah Sasuke. Ia baru saja ingin memasang _earphone_ di telinganya, namun ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sakura! Ada yang mencarimu!" Ino muncul di pintu kelas bagian depan dengan wajah panik dan napas yang tersendat-sendat.

Sakura menyadari ada hal yang serius. Jika Ino memanggilnya dengan nama asli, bukan ' _forehead_ ', itu artinya ada hal yang serius.

Sakura pun bangkit dan segera berlari mengikuti arah lari Ino Yamanaka. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke yang masih di kelas sedang menatap kepergian Sakura dengan kekhawatiran di wajahnya yang tidak kentara.

xoxoxoxox

Holaaaa...

Bagaimana prolognya? Menarik? Tolong berkomentar disertai kritik dan saran yang membangun '/\'

Maaf ya kalau pendek banget... kan prolog ;)

Review please~

 _Words : 9_ _1_ _2_


	2. Sasuke Nekomata (Part 1)

Chapter 1

 **Holaa.. saya kembali lagiii :D**

 **Alur prolognya sengaja aku acak kok ;)**

 **Nanti alur penuh dan jelasnya akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter berikutnya** **(y)**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan memfavorite fic ini ;)**

 ** _Don't be silent reader_ :)**

...

Sasuke The Cat Boy

by : emaeraika

Main Cast :

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Gaara

Ino Yamanaka

Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer : Semua char di fic ini adalah milik Masashi-sensei, dan saya hanya meminjam *peace*

Warning! : alur tak jelas, typo bertebaran, garing. Don't Like Don't Read, okay? No flame.

Enjoy! Happy Reading!

xoxoxoxox

Sakura terus melangkah mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di depannya. Langkahnya menelusuri koridor sekolah yang lumayan panjang. Suasana koridor pun ramai seperti biasa. Sakura memang tak melihat ada keanehan. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Untungnya, Sakura bisa mengendalikan langkahnya sehingga tak menabrak Ino.

"Ino, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba dong!" gerutu Sakura. Namun, Ini tidak menjawab. Bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Sakura jadi semakin merasa ada yang aneh.

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas. Hamparan rumput yang hijau terang dan kumpulan bunga-bunga yang diatur sedemikian rupa membuat taman ini menjadi tempat favorit untuk bersantai. Tapi, sebagian siswa memakainya untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya.

"Ah, Sakura! Dia ada di sana!" seru Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah air mancur di tengah taman. Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino menunjuk.

Itu kan Naruto?

Sakura dan Ino menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan gelisah. Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan mereka pun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, khas seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Matanya menuntut Naruto untuk segera menjawab. Naruto terlihat gelisah dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano--Itu Sakura... err, ano--"

"Hayakku!" potong Sakura yang mulai kesal akan sikap Naruto yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Err, kau mau tidak sepulang sekolah makan ramen dengank--"

Buaaghh!

Kali ini Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto dengan pukulan mautnya. Oh ayolah, Sakura sudah penasaran setengah hidup (?), dan ternyata Naruto memanggilnya hanya untuk hal sepele? Kenapa harus sampai ke taman? Sakura bukannya mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi, Naruto telah mencuri waktunya untuk bersama Sasuke.

"Kembalikan 10 menit 47 detik berhargaku!" berang Sakura. Sifat monsternya sudah keluar kalau dalam keadaan begini.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuang-buang waktumu. Hanya saja, aku takut kalau aku mengajakmu di depan Teme, dia akan menatapku dengan _deathglare_ -nya," jelas Naruto sambil mengusap pipinya yang mendapat pukulan telak dari Sakura.

"Apa pedulinya? Sasuke-kun tidak akan menghiraukan kita." elak Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bukannya dia menyukaimu?" lantur Naruto.

"Sembarangan!" sergah Ino yang dari tadi hanya diam. Ya, Ino juga menyukai Sasuke. Sama seperti Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku Naruto no baka!" oceh Sakura sambil memutar dan melangkah pergi.

"Tapi, nanti jadi makan ramen kan?!" tanya Naruto yang masih berharap dengan berteriak agar terdengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura tak berhenti, tak menoleh ataupun bersuara. Ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk 'O' dan tiga jari lainnya tegak lurus. Menandakan 'Oke'. Naruto pun tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

Duagh!

Ino menendang tulang kering Naruto dengan keras.

"Aawww! Kau gila ya, Ino?!" jerit Naruto sambil memegangi tulang keringnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Itu bayaran untukmu karena telah membuatku panik! Kurasa aktingmu cukup bagus Naruto-san!" oceh Ino lalu pergi sejauh mungkin dari makhluk kuning bodoh itu.

"Aku kan hanya bilang penting tadi," gumam Naruto berusaha membela diri.

xoxoxoxox

"Eeeeee?!" Naruto sangat tidak menerima keadaan saat ini. Kenapa si Teme ada di sini? Selain itu kenapa si Teme berada di antara ia dan Sakura? Awal tujuan ke ramen itu agar ia bisa makan berduaan bersama Sakura kan?! Ini mah namanya Naruto yang jadi 'nyamuk'!

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Teme! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Menoleh saja pun tidak. Semakin menambah kekesalan Naruto.

"Hoi, Teme no baka!"

"Diamlah Naruto! Aku yang mengajaknya ke sini. Lagi pula di sini kau yang baka!" Sakura akhirnya menginterupsi. Naruto semakin kesal. Kenapa Sasuke yang dibela?

"Memangnya Teme bisa makan ramen?" tanya Naruto agak ragu akan kemampuan perut Sasuke. Seingatnya, Sasuke selalu makan makanan yang sehat. Jadi perutnya agak sensitif.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dari ekor matanya dengan tajam.

"A-apa?" Naruto mulai takut dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Aku. Hanya. Minum. Dobe." ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke kembali memandang lurus ke depan memperhatikan Paman Ichiraku yang sedang membuatkan pesanan mereka.

Naruto terdiam melihat sifat dingin Sasuke yang kembali keluar. Huft, jika sudah begini Naruto pun tidak bisa melawan Sasuke.

Pesanan pun datang. Dan mereka menyantap pesanan masing-masing. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dari luar kedai.

"Sasuke Nekomata. Aku menemukanmu. Kukuku~" desis sesosok yang memperhatikan Sasuke dari belakang pohon di seberang kedai.

xoxoxoxox

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke saat sampai di apartemen minimalisnya. Sepi. Seperti biasa. Ia menekan saklar dan cahaya lampu pun menerangi apartemennya. Ia melepas alas kakinya dan beranjak masuk menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Sasuke membuka kulkas dan melihat isinya yang tinggal sedikit. Huft, sepertinya ia harus segera mencari pekerjaan. Tapi, di usianya yang masih belia sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak ingin terus menyulitkan keluarga Haruno yang selama 9 tahun terus membiayai kebutuhannya.

Sejak berusia 12 tahun Sasuke memutuskan untuk lepas dari keluarga Haruno. Tapi, Kizashi--Ayah Sakura Haruno--sangat menentang hal itu. Ia bilang ia tidak tega melepas anak yang baru remaja seperti Sasuke. Karena Sasuke bersih keras, Kizashi akhirnya menyewakan apartemen minimalis yang bersih dan terawat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke semakin merasa tak enak. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan kedua orang tua Sakura, ditambah Sakura yang sangat cerewet.

Sasuke berjanji ia akan membayar kebaikan keluarga Haruno saat ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Sasuke beranjak ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang cukup empuk. Ia menerawang ke langit-langit.

Sudah lama ia hidup tanpa keluarga aslinya. Sejak klannya diserang dan disertai ledakan yang sangat besar, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anggota keluarganya ataupun klannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia merindukan Ayah, Ibu dan kakaknya, Itachi. Oh, dan seorang lagi. Pengasuhnya. Tapi, Sasuke lupa dengan nama pengasuhnya. Kalau tidak salah, pengasuhnya adalah tawanan klannya yang berusia 12 tahun kala itu. Seusia dengan Itachi.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan. Malam ini, ia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak. Melupakan kerinduannya pada keluarganya. Ia telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang baru. Keluarga Haruno.

Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sepenuhnya lepas dari Keluarga Haruno. Ia merasa ada beban berat di hatinya jika merasakan kehangatan dan kebaikan keluarga ceria tersebut. Karena menyayangi mereka, makanya Sasuke semakin sulit menerima kebaikan mereka. Entah karena apa.

Perlahan, Sasuke terlelap dan masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

xoxoxoxox

 _DUUAARR!!_

 _Ledakan yang sangat besar menghantam pemukiman Klan Nekomata. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Tapi, bocah berusia 5 tahun itu tetap bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan terlempar jauh. Entahlah, Sasuke tak merasakan sakit apapun. Sebaliknya, ia merasakan kehangatan._

 _Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara rintihan kecil di belakangnya. Ia melihat tubuhnya sedang didekap seseorang dari belakang. Ibunyakah?_

 _"Sa--suke," panggil orang itu dengan terbata-bata. Mungkin karena menahan sakit. Sasuke menyadari bahwa yang sedang mendekapnya adalah pengasuhnya. Terdengar dari suaranya. Suara seorang remaja laki-laki yang cukup berat namun lembut._

 _"Kau--tidak, ukh, apa-apa, kan?" tanya pengasuhnya dengan nada khawatir yang terdengar jelas. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Menatap kobaran api yang sangat besar. Menghalangi pandangannya ke pemukiman klannya._

 _"Sasuke, ukh!" panggil pengasuhnya sekali lagi diiringi rintihan kecil. Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _Tanpa meoleh, Sasuke menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Aniki," suara Sasuke terdengar parau._

 _"Ukh, kau harus selamat, Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Aniki akan melindungimu," ujar pengasuhnya yang dipanggil 'Aniki'. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Perlahan, Aniki mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan berdiri. Sasuke dapat melihat, di depannya ada seorang pria yang Sasuke yakini berasal dari Klan Usagi--musuh Klan Nekomata._

 _Aniki melangkah maju untuk menghalangi pria yang ingin menyerang Sasuke itu._

 _"Sasuke, bangun! Larilah sejauh mungkin! Selamatkan dirimu! Aniki akan melindungimu dari sini!" pinta Aniki dengan suara parau namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya, Aniki terlalu memaksakan suaranya untuk berteriak._

 _Sasuke pun mencoba berdiri dan untungnya ia masih punya cukup tenaga untuk berlari kecil ke arah hutan. Ia terus berlari. Mengabaikan suara-suara mengerikan di belakangnya._

 _Entah sudah sejauh apa Sasuke berlari, ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berusaha melangkah sejauh yang ia bisa._

 _Perlahan, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sekitarnya mulai menggelap, walau kadar cahaya di hutan itu memang sangat minim. Sepertinya, kesadarannya mulai terenggut._

 _Bruk!_

xoxoxoxox

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya karena mendengar ada suara benda terjatuh. Ia bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dengab perlahan.

Krieett...

Sasuke melihat sesosok siluet masuk ke dalam dapur.

DEG!

"Dare ka?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

xoxoxoxox

 **Ini dia update chapter terbaru!**

 **Maaf kalau alurnya sulit dimengerti. Nanti kalau terus dibaca sampai selesai pasti ngerti deh.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**

 **REVIEW please~**

 _Words : 2k_


End file.
